


Please

by ZiquilaLeo



Category: One Piece
Genre: BAMF Nami, BAMF Sabo, F/M, Implied Relationships, Marineford Arc, Oneshot, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiquilaLeo/pseuds/ZiquilaLeo
Summary: Two time-travelers go back in time to Marineford to save Ace (and indirectly, Whitebeard) while thoroughly shocking everyone with their sudden appearance.





	Please

“Ace!” 

His name rips from the mouths of all of those he considers family. 

He can see the strongest of men he knows in all of the Grand Line, the Whitebeard Pirates, struggle more, fighting harder, the adrenaline pumping through their veins as they slayed the Marines standing in their way in frantic panic to get closer to him.

The closest to him than any of the Whitebeard Pirates was Marco, his brother who scowled at Kizaru, eyes frequently glancing at his brother-all-but-in-blood kneeled atop the Execution Platform, the sea-chain hanging off one of his hands restraining him from soaring into the sky to reach him.

He can hear his father, Whitebeard himself, growl, eyes burning in barely controlled, unconcealed rage as his newly added injuries worsen his health, preventing him from mowing down his opponents like he would have done with ease in top shape, causing Ace’s heart to ache, because he’s the reason his Father is suffering more. 

_Please._

Ace's eyes find his brother in the massacre, his heart dropping in dread as the guards awaken back to consciousness, bursting the small bubble of hope in him, because his family is so close to getting to him, but too far away to save him from the blades descending upon him. 

His little brother cries out his name, desperation and determination too molded together to decipher which Luffy is running off of. 

_Please!_

Ace shuts his eyes tight, jaw clenching, and wishes with every fiber in his body that his family of fools will get out of this alive. He stomps on the shards of hope they’ve brought to him by being here, carrying with it the feeling of the end of his world as one by one his family is slain. He could only hope with his death that they’ll leave – hurt he died, but _they’re alive_ , and he’d rather they live then to follow him to his grave. 

_Please_ , Ace prays.

And like an answer to his prayer, as if the Heavens themselves are upset about Fire Fist’s impending death or the ongoing bloodshed, the sky lights up from a lightning bolt that momentarily blinds everyone in Marineford, startling many as it strikes one of the Executioner Guards while the other is thrown off the platform with a thunderous bang.

Sengoku stumbles back in shock, arms shielding his face, stray bolts of lightning stinging his exposed skin and turning his hair into a fuzzy afro.

Standing in place of the guard who was incinerated stood two hooded-cloaked figures.

A heavy silence settled upon the battlefield, the clouds above growing blacker and rumbling ominously.

Ace stares wide-eye at the new arrivals behind him. His eyes follow the shorter figure, a head shorter than their companion, as they pick up the abandoned microphone lying on the ground beside him. The screen behind the platform displays the camera-snails zooming onto the newcomers, showcasing the strangers to those too far away to see up close and the rest of the world watching.

Then, to his surprise and everyone else’s, the hood of the shorter person falls back revealing one of the most beautiful woman they’ve ever laid their eyes on. Vaguely he can hear a strangled gasp come from who sounds like Boa Hancock. 

Orange hair pulls around a round face, long bangs swaying in the wind that frames honey-brown orbs the color of the rising sun and breathtaking sunset, the silky strands brushing against glowing white-tanned skin. 

She smiles kindly at Ace, and somehow he feels like he _knows this woman_ , has met her sometime in the past, but is having a hard time recalling why and where. 

She holds the microphone to her lips, eyes roaming over to the scattered pirates and marines fighting down at the bottom of the platform and stops on a figure that’s still running towards their direction even during the confusion. “Luffy!” 

The voice is familiar to Ace too. He also mentally notes the genuine happiness in her tone at calling out to his idiotic little brother. 

“Huh? Who are you?!” Luffy shouts back, his voice easily carrying over the silence. 

Ace would have face-palmed if his wrists weren't shackled. 

The unknown woman sighs in exasperation. “It’s me you idiot! Can’t you tell? Ah, never mind, explaining to you will just confuse you even more. Anyways, we’re here to help save Ace.”  
Save him. These two strangers are here to save _him_. Ace doesn’t know if he should laugh or be insulted, because two strangers were able to do what his family of strong knuckleheads couldn’t.

“What?!” Luffy shouts in reply. “Ah! Watch out!”

A large shadow looms over them. Ace's eyes immediately flicker to Sengoku using his devil fruit powers, the Fleet Admiral’s skin glowing gold while his body grows in size, his appearance taking on similar traits to Buddha. “Oh no you’re not!” He brings his fist of judgement down upon them. 

The taller cloaked figure spins towards the Buddha Admiral, gloved-hand coated with dense concentrated Haki that easily stops Sengoku’s attack. The wind howls as Sengoku and unknown stranger come to a standstill. 

Ace has a heartbeat to wonder if he’ll actually live to see tomorrow before the stranger speaks. 

The deep voice of a man comes from the taller figure, loud enough to carry over to the microphone in his companion’s hand. “I won’t let you hurt my family...! And Nami, I thought I told you I was fine with coming by myself.”

 _Nami?_ Ace’s mind blanks as a figure of another red (orange?) headed girl appears in his mind, finally recalling why this woman looked so familiar. _Isn’t she Luffy’s Navigator? But... This one looks older…!?_

Nami, the supposedly beautiful woman, huffs, “Yeah right. If we let you come by yourself, how would you even go back?”

The taller figure glances over his shoulder to the woman, his hood sliding down his head revealing blonde hair, a healed scar surrounding one eye, and a face that sends a wave of emotions through Ace, but shock to others, “Then you should have just let Luffy come as planned. You’re pregnant and Luffy will have my head, brother or not, if anything were to happen to you and his kid.”

Ace nearly chokes on a hysterical shout, eyes bulging out of their sockets. _Luffy reproduced?!_

Nami flips her long hair from out of her cloak to cascade gracefully behind her. “Setting Luffy loose here? Come on Sabo, there’ll be no Marineford had Luffy been the one to come. Besides, I’m the only one who could take us back to our time.”

 _Sabo._ Ace’s face drains of color, the world slowing as his mind overlaps a blonde little kid from his childhood to the man before him. He sees the resemblance, and he doesn’t know whether to cry in joy, rage, or fear. _It can’t be…how?!_

Sabo sighs. His eyes then slide to a shell-shocked Ace and offers a large grin. Ace can see the unreadable emotions flicker in the blonde’s eyes, but the grin is genuine. “Hey Ace. It’s been a while.” There’s an echo of a little boy in the deep voice that nearly brings Ace to tears.

“S-Sabo?!” Ace exclaims in disbelief. His heart hammering in his chest, as the blonde’s greeting carries through the stunned silence, a confirmation that the young man before him is indeed real.

“What is the Revolutionary’s Chief of Staff doing here?!” Sengoku growls out. 

_Revolutionary?_ Ace's eyes study the young man. He’s heard stories of the Chief of Staff, but never had a name or face to connect to the title. _Is he really Sabo?_

“Eh?” Sabo turns back to Sengoku with a playful smirk, an illusion of the little boy Ace remembers with a mischievous grin flashing in his mind. “I thought you did your homework Sengoku.” He glances at Ace and then to Luffy who froze in the middle of pirates before answering the question on everyone’s mind. “It’s always been the three of us sworn brothers. And this time I won’t let you take Ace from us and hurt my little brother before they’ve even met the _Me_ of this time that still has amnesia.”

“Time? Brothers?” Sengoku reels back. He sends an accusing glare to a gaping Garp. 

The Fleet Admiral just asked what’s on Ace’s mind.

“What a terrible set of brothers. But,” Akainu appears atop the two newcomers, magma fist aiming for Nami and Ace who are closer together, “you all will die here today!”

Fire roars to life from the older Sabo, his black cloak burning away to reveal fancy black, blue, and white clothes with a pipe slung over his back. 

“That’s—!” Sengoku eyes bulges out along with many of the watchers. 

Ace can feel the flames underneath his skin simmering, the flames trying to break free and merge with the blonde’s own. 

“I said,” Sabo grabs his pipe, Haki and fire coating the weapon, and intercepting Akainu’s attack, “I won’t let you hurt my family!” 

A large gale lashes from both attacks and sends many of the marines at the bottom of the platform flying back. Ace remains grounded, eyes squinting and latching onto the blonde.

“Sabo!” The Revolutionaries all yell in relief.

“ _Time_ , you said,” Sengoku’s grim voice speaks up again. “Are you saying you’re— _shit_.”

Ace feels his breath knocked out of him as he finishes what the Fleet Admiral has concluded. It’s far-fetched, but so are the power of Devil Fruits and Haki. _Time traveling?!_

Nami smirks, sends a quick wink down at a flabbergasted Ace, and raises a hand towards the Sky. 

Ace’s eyes widen when Haki swirls around the woman. A second later a bolt of black lightning strikes from the sky above her, and as if guiding it, she brings it down and points her palm at the chains and seastone-cuffs restraining him. 

The restraints shatter, loud and clear despite the booming of thunder. 

He brings his hands to his face and stares at his freed wrists with something akin to hope and a desire to live, to get far away from this hellhole so his idiot family will follow and won’t get hurt anymore because of him. 

“Zeus!” Nami’s voice cuts through the stunned silence, “Take Ace, Luffy, and Jimbe away from here!” 

A large foreboding black cloud of doom descends from the sky, an evil grin twisted on the face of the cloud overlooking the entire Marineford. Black tendrils of smoke snakes down from the main body of the cloud called Zeus to Ace, his little brother, and former Warlord.

They shout in surprised alarm as they’re lifted up to the Sky, their comrades and enemies exclaiming in shock and disbelief. 

“Wah! Wait! Sabo! Nami! Is that really you?!” Luffy shouts down at the two familiar figures staying behind. 

Ace’s eyes stay on the smiling blonde figure. His heart victim to old wounds that never healed at a brother he thought was dead. 

Nami stares at them, eyes stopping on Luffy, her smirk fading as a serious expression replaces it. Her voice is firm when she speaks into the microphone, “Of course! And I have a message from you’re future self Luffy! He said ‘That your orders have changed, 2Y, not 3D!’ Oh, also, Sabo is alive in this time! The Celestial Dragons didn’t kill him that day; they just left him with severe amnesia! He’s waiting for you and Ace!”

Ace’s mind flashes back to the day he was told of Sabo’s death, to the time him and Luffy cried their hearts out at the news.

His little brother stares down at the beautiful woman with a blank expression from atop the cloud that’s shooting lightning down at the marines who try to stop them. 

Nami sends him a grin full of teeth with a knowing glint in her honey-chocolate orbs. 

Ace can see that Luffy still doesn’t understand, doesn’t know if he should cry at the news his brothers are alive, or if he should be upset for being ordered by someone even if it’s his older self. Ace would have laughed if he wasn’t as shell-shocked as his little brother at the discovery their other brother is alive and waiting for them.

With a shake of her head, Nami adds, “Make sure you protect the _Me_ of this time! By now those old geezers at the top of the World Government know my identity and they’ll be coming after the Strawhats with a vengeance! Tell her I’m sorry about the trouble and that if she lives long enough to complete our dream, she’ll be the richest person in the world!”

“Nami…” Ace hears Sabo’s sigh of exasperation. “And I thought Luffy was the obsessed one in your guys’ relationship.” The blonde pushes Akainu a few yards back and jumps beside the orangenette. He grins at his brothers who were brought over to where a submarine emerged from the sea, a familiar pirate Captain staring at the scene with a thoughtful frown. “Ace, I hope after this that I don’t have to eat your devil fruit again! That thing was disgusting!” He grimaces exaggeratedly, before chuckling softly, a gloved-hand running through his blonde locks. “But, it’s good to see you again. Luffy and I have missed you a lot you know.” 

The implications of his words hit home to Ace and a lot others who have caught on to what’s happening and who the two newcomers are. It explains why the Revolutionary has the Fire Fire Fruit when Ace also has it.

Zeus unceremoniously drops the three individuals on the submarine. 

“And Trafagular!” Nami’s voice demands attention. “Your greatest ally in getting your revenge is the Strawhats! In fact, it’s the Will of D!”

Law, the Captain of the Heart Pirates, glares at the woman who smirks in reply, but his eyes still flickers over to the captain of the Strawhats to Doflimingo, and back to her, frown deepening.

Ace feels his skin crawl when Nami grins evilly, but maintains a demonic beauty that still leaves most of the men with hearts in their eyes. The form of Zeus looming above her, cackling with lightning and mad laughter only seems to add to her dangerous aura and threatening image. 

Beside her, Sabo smirks, eyes alight with fond amusement, but the suffocating vibe radiating off of him screams danger and power. 

Many from all sides of the war shutters at the sight the two supposedly time-travelers make. 

“Whitebeard Pirates, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and leave while we’re distracting the Marine Admirals!” Nami snaps at them with a frown. “Law, you should go too! Take my Captain and our nakama and Ace with you!”

“You won’t escape!” The Ice Admiral runs towards them.

Kizaru tries to stop the retreating pirates following Buggy the Clown, while Akainu and Sengaku attack the time-travelers. 

“Zeus!” Nami calls. The black cloud shields her from Sengoku’s attack, efficiently lifting her up into the sky and safe out of the Admiral’s wrath. “Strike down all of the marines and those of the Seven Warlords!” Lightning falls from the sky like rain, incinerating any who were too weak to stand it, knocking most unconscious and burning them to a crisp. Only a handful deflected the attack, some barely still standing after such a strike at their life. 

It wasn’t until Whitebeard boarded the Mobbi Dick – the old pirate would never leave any of his children behind – that Zeus reached down to Sabo and brought him to stand beside Nami on top of the black cloud. 

Even as the Whitebeard Pirates and Impel Down escapees sailed away, those who aren’t manning the ships stared up at the two newcomers. 

Akainu flies to Nami and Sabo, rage and bloodlust radiating off him like wild waves on a stormy night. 

Nami just has time to connect eyes with Luffy who’s being pulled into the submarine by Law, while Jimbe tries to drag Ace inside so they can submerge into the sea. Both brothers are staring up at them with a whirlwind of emotions showing on their face. 

The wind bellows strongly around the time-travelers in the sky. 

Nami’s cloak flutters in the wind, causing it to fly back and reveal the breathtaking, plain white dress she’s wearing. The obvious round bulge of her stomach is like a beacon on her gorgeous slim figure. Ace tries to imagine what kid her and Luffy would make. She smiles at Luffy, one full of fond exasperation and unconditional love for the world to see, melting the hearts of men and women alike at her Goddess appearance. 

A white glow suddenly surrounds her, Sabo, and Zeus. 

The microphone is still in her hand, and she speaks into to it, her deceptively angelic voice enchanting and alluring. “Raise some hell in the New World Captain!”

Sabo chuckles from next to her, leaning closer to give his say, “As the former members of the ASL Pirates, don’t forget our dream: to live freer than anybody else!”

“A New Era is coming! There are still many more adventures ahead,” Nami chirps cheerfully, her free hand cradling her stomach. A little softer, she says, “Goodbye, Luffy, Jimbe, and you too Ace.” 

The white light glows brighter around them, their forms beginning to disappear into it. 

“What the Pirate Queen said,” Sabo’s light-hearted voice says faintly. 

The bright light flickers once before it explodes, hundreds of lightning bolts tearing through sky. 

The escaping pirates all gawk as Marineford begins to fall apart, the land not able to withstand against the damage inflicted onto it. 

Ace has a moment to see the Marines scramble for safety while the Admirals and Vice Admirals closer to the attack pull themselves together, ignoring the deep gashes and wounds from the lightning. He takes sadistic joy at the sight, the feeling staying with him even after he’s shoved into the boat, and is jumped by a hysterical Luffy.

He wonders what future awaits him now that he has knowledge that he should have died in Marineford. Whatever lies ahead, he isn’t going to waste it on chasing a traitor, not when his father’s health has worsened and may have shortened his lifespan, and a crew waiting to pounce on him, especially not when he has another brother he thought he lost is waiting for him somewhere in the world. 

Ace doesn't care if the Heart Pirates or Jimbe see him crying as he hugs his sobbing little brother. He can no longer hold in his emotions as he finally comes to a realization that there are people who love him and is happy he was born. He'd never believed it possible, but it took his little brother's nakama and supposedly dead brother to travel bac in time to save him from his unfortunate fate.

His wish had been granted like his prayer had been answered. For now.

*********

The camera-snails were destroyed during that last attack, cutting off those watching from seeing the aftermath of such a devastating blow to the Marines. 

It would take a few more days before a reporter could piece all the facts together and figure out everything that didn’t, should had, may have, or will happen. 

“Damn it Garp! What is it with your family?!” Vice Admiral Tsuru bops said old man who is still frozen in shock on the head, knocking him out of his stupor and into the ground. “It’s always you _D_ s who cause us the most trouble!”


End file.
